Bleach DxD
by Insurreccion
Summary: Adventure,Romance


BLEACH(DXD)

EL ENCUENTRO DE DOS MUNDOS

Onii-sama por que vinimos a esta ciudad?.-una chica de cabello rojo carmesí hablo dentro de lo que era una limosina de color negro….esta no era otra que rias gremory…..un demonio de clase alta…

La pregunto fue a un hombre que tenia el mismo color de cabello que ella este era su hermano mayor…..sirzechs lucifer….uno de los cuatro grandes reyes demonios que regia el inframundo…..

Es por una reunión que tengo con cierto personas que hay en esta cuidad…..

Eso lo se pero no entiendo del por que me trajiste contigo onii-sama…?

Es por que eres mi hermana menor además de que también eres la heredera de la casa gremory….las personas con las que tengo que reunirme pideron a un representante de los demonios de clase alta…

Eso…..no lo sabia…pero también tenían que venir todos los de mi club?!.-rias pregunto con cierto enojo ya que no era que ella no los quisiera ahí es solo que cuando vuelvan tendras mucho mas trabajo que nada….el resto de su nobleza venia en otra limosina…ya que el la que iban rias y su hermano solo eran para dos personas…el echo de que rias y su nobleza venga separados indica que este acto era oficial a lo ojos de los demonios..

Bueno..yo también traje a grayfia….asi que tembien tendre ese problema en el que estas pensando rias…..-zirsechs se dio cuenta a lo que se referia su hermana….el también tenia mucho trabajo y mas aun su si reyna….Grayfia Lucifuge….esta con el….

Sirzechs-sama…..ya casi llegamos….grayfia hablo de la cabina del conductor…..claro que ella no estaba conduciendo lo hacia un sirviente que tenían en el mundo humano…

Ya veo grayfia….muy bien…ria-.!...justo en ese momento tanto el como los demás demonios…sintieron una presión en el aire…era algo nuevo para ellos pero se podía sentir el poder en esta presión…

Que….que esto no…..no…..puedo…..repirar…..-rias hablo entrecortado…ya que esta presión para ella era como si le estuviera cayendo una mar encima…

Rias!...-sirzechs no tardo ni dos minutos en ayudar a su hermana poniendo un poco de su poder para contrarrestar la energía…..cosa que no tardo en surtir efecto…..pronto se pudo ver como rias….se levantaba mas calmada…

Rias estas mejor?...

h-hai…onii-sama muchas gracias….-rias ya empezaba a respirar con normalidad…..

los…demás…y los demás!?...

ya me encarge de ellos rias-ojuosama…-grayfia abrió la puerta del automóvil….para dar presencia a los miembros de la nobleza de la ya mencionada…..

chicos!...estan bien!?...

h-hai…buchou…..fue gracias a grayfia-sama que nos pudimos recuperar rápido…

Eso me alegra mucho…-rias salio del auto para ver que cada miembro de su nobleza estuviera en perfecta condición..

…sirzechs-sama…mire en esa dirección.-grayfia hablo para que su esposo y rey saliera también del automóvil….y viera lo que ella estaba mirando….

En el momento en que sirzechs salio del automóvil…pudo ver lo que grayfia dijo…en el cielo a una distancia considerable estaban un cubo oscuro…..

Que…que es eso?...-rias pregunto ya que eso era algo nunca había visto antes….

Sirzechs-sama…..que aremos el conducto se quedo inconsiente…..en ambos autos….

…mmmmm….pues…la verdad se me hace muy interesante ver que es esa cosa del cielo….y también que fue esa energía que sentimos hace un momento….

No esta sugiriendo…..

Asi es grayfia…..vamos a ir a ese lugar para ver que sucede…-sirzechs hablo en vos de mando….aunque se podía notar que tenia la curiosidad de un niño….

Onii-sama!...

Descuida rias…no te preocupes…si sucede algo yo me arecargo de todo…esta bien?.-sirzechs hablo para calmar a su hermana..ya que pudo notar que ella tenia miedo en ir a un lugar que desconocía….y mas aun a esa cosa del cielo era algo que tenia sentido común…..

Bien en marcha…-sirzechs dio la orden para que su hermosa reina y esposa grayfia creara un circulo mágica para tele transportarlos a ese lugar

…ciertamente eres mi benefeactor…..-byakuya miro al hombre que estaba en el suelo…..

Y lo agradezco…..pero eres el enemigo de kurosaki ichigo…..asi que no vacilare en matar a ese enemigo no importa quien sea esta…..-dijo el capitán de la sexta división del gotei 13…

Madarame ikkaku el teniente de la onceava división del gotei 13..estaba sentado sobre una piedra…..estaba algo lastimado por su peleo con el fullbringer shishigawarra moe…..

Oh…asi que ya terminaste?..-zaraki kenpachi…capitán del onceavo escuadron del gotei 13….hablo a su subordinado…

Taicho!...usted se apresuro…-madarame…respondio en formo de elogio…

Cállate!...eres muy lento…-justo en eso momento se escucho un sonido proveniente de los arbusto….de ahí salio….Abarai Renji…teniente de la sexta división del gotei 13….

Abarai…..

Que te sucedió?…estas echo un desastre…luces patetico..-madarame y kenpachi…hablaron….mas fue ikkaku..ya que en cierto modo el y renji…eran mas cercanos…..

Lo siento…pude escapar de la dimensión hace unos momentos por causa de una explosión de que se produjo….

Asi que esa explosión era cosa tuya…-kenpachi miro al teniente…..

Y tu enemigo…lo mataste…?...-madarame….hablo a su compañero shinigami….

Murió….eso creo…..no estoy mu seguro…..-era cierto ya que cuando la explosión de la dimensión creado por la habilidad del fullbringer..Yukio Hans..

Y el tu yo…? Lo mataste?...-zaraki pregunto a su teniente…quien este se mostro nervioso…

Eh…yo…pues…desaparecio….cuando termine de regañarlo…..-dijo mientras se mostraba nervioso por lo que acaba de decir…..cosa que molesto a su capitán….

Lo regañaste!?...con razón te tardaste…te estabas tomando tu tiempo…..!-zaraki demostró su enojo ya que su escuadrón se caracterizaba por aniquilar a su enemigo…cosas que su subalterno no hizo…

Eh….lo siento mucho…-ikkaku se disculpo…pero fue interrumpido por una nueva voz que salio de los arbusto….

Sirzechs-sama por aquí….-grayfia hablo mientras ella junto con sirzechs y los demás salían de los arbustos…..este acto llamo la atención de todos los shinigamis….ya que el aura que desprendia esta mujer era fuerte..tanto como la de un capitán….a talvez mas….

¡!...zaraki noto que la mujer era fuerte…..tanto que despertó su espiruto de lucha….y no solo ella sino también ese chico de pelo carmesí….el poco a poco se estaba acercando a la familia gremory…algo que era por naturaleza..un abito de el….este empezó a desenvainar su zanpakuto….acto que llamo la atención de los demonios…..

Dilculpe pero no estamos aquí…para luchar…..-grayia hablo ya que sabia que si estos dos peleaban…seria un acto muy malo…por no decir catastrófico…aunque sabia que con este sujete en frente no debía bajar la guardia…..

Eso no me importa…lo único que me importa es que tienes un poder grande…..estoy decepcionado de la peelea que tuve a hace un momento asi que por que no me ayudas a sacar este aburrimiento!...zaraki expluso su reiatsu…algo que hizo temblar a la nobelza gremory y a rias….ya que el poder que este sujero estaba expulsando era grande…..mucho mas grande que la de ella y sus sirvientes juntos. Usando su máximo poder…

Grayfia al notar esto también….empezo a concentar magia a su alrededor…para igualar el poder de zaraki…

El mensionado sonrio a esto..ya que la mujer de cabello platenado demostró ser muy fuerte…..eso lo emoniono mucho…justo en ese momento zaraki decidio atacar…

Pero su ataque fue parado..por un muro de hielo….esto sorprendió a ambos…ya que si bien la magia de grayfia era de tipo hielo….ella no uso su magia…

Por que están peleando ni bien salen de esa cosa….-hitsugaya toshiro….capitan de la 10° divison del gotei 13 hablo para sorpresa de todos…

….eh!?...eso no es tu problema…..mas a un por que interfieres en mi ataque…zaraki estaba mas que molesto..ya que otro capitán se involucro en lo que no era su asunto…..

Ah tienes razón entiendo..sacalo de tu sistema….pero no puedo dejar que atacaste a estas personas…

Eh!?...

Por si no lo recuerdas zaraki….el capitán comandante nos dio un segundo objetivo después de ver la elección de kurosaki ichigo…..

Eso lo se!. Pero que tiene que ver con esta gente…..-zaraki hablo mientras ponía su zanpakuto en su hombro y miraba a los demonios…

Por que ellos tienen que hablar con el capitán comandante y los demás capitanes…

Oh?...es cierto…?...

Sabes a veces me pregunto si lo que dice el capitán kurotsuchi tiene razón a veces no usas la cabeza….

Me disculpo por el acto de agresión del capitán zaraki…mi nombre el Hitsugaya Toshiro capitán de la 10° divison del gotei 13….-toshiro se presento delante de grayfia y sirzechs…..

Un gusto….mi nombre el sirzechs lucifer…..uno de los cuatro reyes demonios que rige el inframundo….

Un gusto igualmente…..las personas que viene con usted…

A ellos son mi reina…Grayfia Lucifuge….-dijo mientras la mensionada hacia una reverensia…

Ella es mi hermana menor…Rias Gremory…..ella viene con el resto de su nobleza…..mas chicos no sean maleducados preséntense…sirzechs indico acto que los miembros del club del ocultismo no tardaron en hacerlo…

Akeno Himejima….reina de rias gremory-sama….

Yuuto Kiba….caballero de rias gremory-sama…

Koneko Toujou…..torre de rias gremory-sama…

Un gusto el hombre que los intento a tacar el capitán kenpachi zaraki…de la 11° divison del gotei 13..

El hombre de cabello rojo el Abarai Renji..teniente de la 6° divison del gotei 13..

El hombre calvo…es Madarame Ikkaku…es el teniente de la 11° divison del gotei 13….-presento a todos los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas….

Acto que ambos tenientes dieron una reverencia en forma…de respeto….

Kuchiki y kuchiki no llegaron a todovia?...-toshiro pregunto mientras todos los que los conocían tuvieron una gota de sudor en su cabeza…..

Por favor hable mas claro taicho…nos confunde…-ikkaku hablo en voz de todos para que no hago eso de nuevo…..

Kuchiki?...hay otro mas con usted hitsugaya taicho?...rias hablo ya que este "muchacho" por asi decirlo mostro mas confianza que los demás en su momento de conocerse….

Hai…..gremory-san….uno de ellos es el capitán de la 6° divison del gotei 13…..su nombre completo es Byakuya Kuchiki…

Supongo que la otra persona es su hermana…por el apellido que llevan no?...-rias pregunto….

Hai…ella es Rukia Kuchiki….

Ya veo…pero por que no están con ustedes…..

Eso…se debe a que tuvimos una pelea por separados todos nosotros…supongo que como muchos de aquí…ella también paso lo mismo a si que asumo que esta un poco herida por la pelea que tuvo…..

Herida?...no deberían en ir a ayudarla?...

No te preocupes…..ella es una shinigami fuerte asi que no creo que tenga problemas….

y-ya veo…

hey!...esto no fue lo que acordamos….dijiste que me liberarías justo en el momento en que todos ustedes los shinigamis estuvieran fuera….-la voz provino de un chico que estaba congelado….talvez no le prestaron mucha atención ya que ver como zaraki y grayfia casi luchan era algo mas interesante que ver a una persona congelado….

Dije que te sacaría de es lugar si compravabamos si todos estaban bien…..pero aun no sabemos de kuchiki y kuchiki…..y menos ahora

Por que no ahora….!?...

Mira arriba…-en efecto arriba de ellos estaba todavía el "cubo" que contenia a ichigo…

Ya veo aun no puedes…-dijo el mucho que estaba congelado…..esto molesto un poco a hitsugaya..ya que esta camino hacia donde estaba y puso su zanpakuto enfrente de el como amenza….

Pero justo en ese momento el capitán de la 6° división apareció esto llamo la atención de los demonios ya que no lo pudieron sentir acercarse hacia ellos…..

Rukia!...renji corrió rápido hacia su capitán solo para que este le de a su hermana que tenia en brazos ya inconsiente…

Te la encargo…-byakuya le entrego a su teniente el cuerpo de su hermana….

Hai….-renji recibió a rukia para ponerla en el suelo muy cuidadosamente…..

Ella esta bien?...-toshiro pregunto…..

Hai….su reaitsu esta estable…pero….no había rastro de su enemigo…..-justo cuando termino de hablar toshiro miro a su cautivo y pudo notar que el tenia algo en la cabeza…..

Parece que sabes algo…..

No…

Hitsugaya puso nuevamente su espada enfrente de yukio…

Es de verdad!..sabes ninguno de nosotros quería mostar nuestras habilidades….no me importa si ella esta muerta…aunque me gustaría que lo estuviera…..-yukio hablo como si no le importara nada Riruka….

Ya que estamos todos….deshace tu poder de fullbringer…..

Eso no es posible….ya que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez ginjo nos pido intercambiar poderes para así demostrar nuestra lealtad hacia el…lo cual puso una condición o mas bien restricción en el uso de nuestro poderes cuando el este involucrado…este se aplica ahora ya que si el esta dentro de mi habilidad no puedo interferir en nada mientras el no lo quiera…

….ya veo…..

Asi que usted es sirzechs lucifer….-byakuya miro a el maou…quien este no aparto su mirada….y sonrio…

Hai….supongo que usted es kuchiki byakuya…..

Hai….

Un gusto conocerlo…..

Lo mismo digo….

Dejeme presentarle…..-

No es necesario….ya conozco a las personas que lo acompañan….

A si?...

Hai…..entre los clanes nobleza de la sociedad de almas…se nos dio la información de las distintas facciones que hay…..asi que entre ellas están ustedes como uno de los mas altos cargos que hay…

Ya veo….

Y también debo de suponer que usted sabes de todo lo que caracteriza a la sociedad de almas..?..

Pues…digamos que algo se de ello…pero no mucho…..

Oye renji…no crees que ese sujeto llamado sirzechs y el capitán kuchiki se llevan bien?...

mmm….creo que tienes razón ikkaku-san…pero solo se que si mi capitán tiene una buena relación con otras personas…estas no pueden ser malas o enemigas…..

sabes tienes mucha confianza en tu capitán…

supongo que tienes razón…

dispulpe….-rias se acerco a renji y ikkaku….ambos por ver mas de cerca a rias…..pudieron ver que ella era muy hermosa….mucho pero mucho mas hermosa que los demás personas del sexo femenino que conocieron….esa piel blanca esos ojos verdes mas ese cabello le asia parecer un angel….algo ironico ya que ella es un demonio..

h-hai?..-renji respondio torpemente….

Si ustedes quieren pudo ayudar a su amiga para que se recupere mas rápido…-rias ofrecio su ayuda…algo que sorprendio a los shinigamis…

Puede hacerlo?...

Hai…bueno si es que me dejan…-rias sonrio mientras hablaba…

c-claro….-renji dio su voto para que rias actuara…

hai….akeno…si no es molestia…

como no buchou….-akeno una mujer igual de hermosa con su cabello negro se acerco a rukia….mientras la mirada de ambos tenientes la seguían…ella también era muy hermosa…..

…si le molesta byakuya-san…puedo ayudarlo con la herida que tiene en su brazo….sirzechs hablo al ver que en efecto el capitán tenia una herida en su brazo….

….lo agradecería…-acto seguido se pudo ver como sirzechs dio la orden a grayfia para que esta ayudara al capitán…..cosa que no tardo ni un minuto en recuperarlo…

Maldición….cuanto tiempo mas le tomara a ese idiota terminar con esto…..-renji hablo mientras miraba ese objeto que contenia a ichigo….

Idiota?...

Hai….en un amigo nuestro..que esta metido en ese lugar…

Ya veo….supongo que es otro shinigami….

No…..no lo es….es solo un shinigami sustituto….

Shinigami sustituto…?...

…como quisiera saber lo que esta pasando…?..

Si quieres verlo….podemos ayudar en eso abarai-san.-….sirzechs..hablo mientras….se acercaba a su hermana y su nobleza…..

Puede hacer eso ¿?!...

Claro..que puedo…pero tomara un par de minutos…..

Se lo agradecería mucho….-renji dio una reverencia

..jajajajajaja….no se lo que tengas planeado en tu cabeza…pero no podras entrar a esa dimensión….no mientras ginjo esta dentro…..-yukio hablo en tono de burla hacia el maou…cosa que molesto a su reina y su hermana…..

Agradecería que se mantuviera callado joven….no permitiré que ofenda nuevamente a sirzechs-sama…grayfia hablo en defensa de su marida y rey…..esto dejo con algo de miedo a yukio ya que cuando ella hablo…mostro esos ojos te tuvo hitsugaya mientras lo derrotaba….

~muchas gracias por defenderme mi querida grayia~-sirzechs hablo en forma infantil…..algo que saco a muchos de cuadro…pero lo que mas saco a todos de cuadro fue ver como la mujer le jalaba la oreja en forma de regaño….

Concéntrese en lo que acaba de hacer sirzechs-sama….

h-hai…..-acto seguido sirzechs creo….un circulo mágico para asi poder ver lo que ocurría dentro del objeto volador…..

imposible!...como es que pudo hacerlo!?...

parece que no sabes nada del poder de onii-sama….-rias hablo…mientras se sentía orgullosa de su hermano…

no tardaron mucho en acercarse los demás shinigamis para ver atreves del circulo mágico que creo sirzechs…..

justo en el momento en que sirzechs estableció la conexión para poder ver lo que sucedía dentro del objeto flotante….vieron a un chico no mayor que rias…..es decir un joven de cabello naranja con un kimono negro….frente a este había un hombre que vestia un tipo de armadura….por asi decirlo….este tenia cabello negro….a lado de el muchacho de cabello naranja estaba un joven que tenia una vestimenta de color blanco….que usaba lentes….en lo que representaba a sirzechs este pudo sentir la energía que rodeaba a ambos chicos osea a el de la armadura y a el del kimono…..era una energía como la suya….es decir tenia al parecer la misma fuerza que el….y eso le hizo pensar si tenia tanto poder a esa edad como seria cuando sea mas maduro?…y también….si ese era todo su poder?…ese fue el pensamiento de sirzechs….ese pensamiento fue compartido por su reina…grayfia…pero en el caso de rias y las demás chicas presentes….fue algo muy distinto…era como ver a un chico rebelde….ya que su cabello resaltaba mucho….algo que lo puso a pensar si era natural o se lo teñia?...

pero sus pensamiento fueron cortados cuando el joven de cabello naranja levanto su espada…para dar paso a una energía que sorprendió a todos los demonios de ese lugar…..esta energía estaba fuera de control…

un Gentsuga Tensho?...-el hombre de armadura pregunto en tono de burla….

Ven!…casi mori la anterior vez que lo usas…..-este hombre reto al joven para que lo lanzara….sirzechs solo con ver esa energía sabia que el hombre que lo estaba retando..estaria muerto de tan solo resivirlo…..pero…

Detente! Kurosaki!.te esta provocando!-ishida advirtió a su amigo para que no le ataque pero fue en vano….ver como el ataque de este era partido por la mita hizo que el y los que estaban mirando mediante el circulo mágico de sirzechs se sorprendieran…

Ha…..Gentsuga Tensho!-ginjo lanzo el mismo ataca pero este era de color rosado….

¡!..-ichigo reacciono muy tarde ya que el gentsuga tensho de ginjo lo golpeo directo…

o-onii-sama…el chico llamado kurosaki esta muerto?.-rias pregunto por inercia ya que ese ataque que lanzo ginjo era otra cosa…..

no….no lo esta…..el pudo resistir ese ataque…pero….

Después de que ginjo lanzar el gentsuga tensho este tuvo que moverse rápidamente ya que ishida no lo pensó dos veces para atacarlo….

El echo de que tenga su reiatsu combinado significa que el también puede usar tus poderes….me estas escuchando!?...

Te escuche…ya cállate!...

A quien crees que estas callando….tienes el mal habito de no escuchar….

El echo de que escuchar no cambiara las cosas…eso no cambiara el nivel de sus poderes…

Si las cambia…al menos puedes ser mas cuidadosos…-ver el brazo derecho de ichigo con varias heridas no fue del agrado de nadie…y mucho menos para las chicas del club del ocultismo…

Escucha kurosaki….su ultimo ataque lo dejo claro no solo tomo tu fullbring y tu reiatsu…sino que también haya podido tomar TODAS tus habilidades!….

Ese chico siempre actua de ese modo?...

Hai…es siempre fue asi…..-renji respondio a la pregunta de rias….

Que no piensa en lo que le puede suceder…?.-akeno también pregunto….

…..no…..el solo piensa que tiene actuar para con los demás….nada mas….

Y como puedes saber eso teniente abarai…?

Es simple ya que el…pues…..para ponerlo de una manera mas explicita…les dare un ejemplo…el junto con otros humanos con habilidades especiales. Irrumpieron en la sociedad de almas para salvar a una amiga que llevaba menos de 1 año de conocer….

¿?!...hizo eso solo por un amigo…

Hai…..ichigo….siempre fue asi.. no importa cuantas cosas estén en su contra el siempre ayudo a sus amigos….

Ya veo…-rias volvió a mirar a ichigo quien este lanzo un ataque de energía hacia ginjo quien también lo hizo….ver como ambos ataques no cedían y desaparecían en una explocion.y ver como ambos fueron a atacar el uno al otro con ambos espadas…..les hizo erizar el cuerpo a rias y los demás de su nobleza.

Te arriesgaste en ese ataque no lo crees ichigo?

No tenia esa intención…..

Eso lo se estas luchando con todo lo que tienes no ¿?...dime ichigo por que estas luchando?...

¡!...que quieres decir….?

La muerte de tsukishima…

¡!...

…hmmp….no todavía no esta muerto…pero su reiatsu esta desapareciendo…y cuando eso suceda todo lo que el hizo volverá a ser como antes…..es decir tu familia y amigos volverán a tener los recuerdos que tenían….

….

Sin respuesta?...mmm en ese caso te dire que debes concertarte en el enemigo que tienes delante…..

En el enemigo que tengo delante?..

Si…

No me jodas!..ya tuve suficiente de tus juegos mentales…

Es cierto…te ves en desventaja y tratas de jugar con kurosaki para que se una a ti es un plan muy elaborado….-ishida hablo mientras se paro detrás de ginjo

¿?...des ventaja dices….y que te hace decir eso…si quieres puedes lanzar tus flechas y ver que lo que dices no tiene fundamento….

…hmmp….-ishida apretó su arco…

Kurosaki…dime sabes por que se te confio la insignia de shinigami sustituto?..

¡!...que quieres decir…?

En el momento que se dio la insignia debieron decirte algo como esto…" si un shinigamie prueba ser de ayuda para la sociedad de almas se hace acreedor de ella"….mira de cerca kurosaki…..es una mentira!..

¡!...-ichigo miro anonadado lo que su enemigo dijo..

No es una tarea simple para una organización ver si alguien es un beneficio o una amenaza.y el mayor problema es su ellos le dan las insignia a aquellos que son un beneficio…..pero nunca le dijeron a kurosaki…que pasaba con los que no lo fueran..-fue el pensamiento de ishida hacia lo que se referia ginjo…

Mas específicamente el echo de ser un beneficio o no para la sociedad de almas no tiene nada que ver…las insignias se dan no importa si eres malo o nombre completo de la insginia es " insignia del shinigami sustituto…certifica que tienes permitido usar tus poder en el mundo humano…

Lo se…-ichigo respondio un poco confundido a lo que se referia ginjo…

Pero…alguna vez esa insignia te dio ese valor..?

¡!..que quieres decir..?.

Que la función de la insignia no es esa sino…..la de mantenerte vigilido…..

¡!...

Gracias a la insignia la sociedad de almas monitorea tus movimientos a todo momento.y asi controlar tu reiatsu….al menos cuando la tienes contigo…..no te diste cuenta que cuando no estabas con ella tus reiatsu salía a choros…..?...que cuando despertaste tus poderes fullbring….escuchaste la voz de tus amigos?...

¡!...

Seguramente te lo preguntaste antes…..pero inconscientemente empujaste ese pensamiento en lo mas profundo de tu mente….

La sociedad de almas tedio esa insigna para controlar analizar y viligar tu reiatsu…y asi controlarte en cada momento…

Gente a la que protegiste el batalla en batalla...nunca aria lo mismo porti…no creías creer que no lo harian…..sabes el nombre del hombre que se le ocurrio este plan…?...

Te lo dire el que elaboro este plan fue el capitán del 13° escuadron del gotei 13…..Ukitakke Yushiro!...

Ukkitake-san!?...me lo dio….

Fuimos engañados por el capitán mas pacifico del gotei 13….

Su objetivo fue siempre observarnos y controlarnos para así usarnos como peones para la sociedad de almas y eliminarnos si era necesario..

Esto es malo!...no hay forma en la que kurosaki pueda manejar esto en su estado actual…-ishida estaba nerviso por como respondería a esto ichigo…el sabia que el no lo tomaría muy bien ya que hasta este momento ichigo paso por muchas cosas que las demás personas no pudieran aguantar pero el de algún modo lo estaba aguantando….

Kurosaki!...

Todos en la sociedad de almas sabían de esto excepto tu…te abandonaron y dejaron morir ichigo!...

Escuches kurosaki!..-ishida trato inútilmente de ayudar a ichigo…

e…eso es cierto teniente abarai..?-akeno pregunto a un no podía creer que una organización hiciera algo como esto…

hai…..se nos fue informado esto después de que ichigo perdiera completamente sus poderes…

perdiera sus poderes?...acaso el…

asi es…..acausa de una mal mayor ichigo utiliza una técnica correspondiente a su habilidad para asi ganar a un enemigo que nosotros no pudimos….

Ya veo….pero si eso es cierto no debieron decirle la verdad acerca de esa insignea?.-rias hablo con tono de enojo…ya que después de que renji les contara algunos fragmentos de las hazañas que hizo ichigo…esta quedo marivillada por lo que un chico que tenia la misma edad que ella tuviera que vivir una guerra…y después esto…era algo..que ella…

¡SILENCIO!...-el grito de ichigo fue muy grande tanto que se escucho hasta donde renji y rias estaba hablando…..

Fuuuuuu…..¡BAN-KAI!...la energía que emanaba ichigo se hizo mas fuerte tanto que fue capaz de romper la magia de sirzechs….

….mmm….?...que….-rukia empezó a despertar….vio tanto a su hermano y a los demás capitanes pero no reconocio a las personas que estaban parados alados de los mismos….

Rukia!..-renji al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba despertando fue aver como estaba…

Esta bien!?..te duele algo!?...

Si…ahora mismos me duele mi hombro….-rukia respondio con una gota de sudor en su nuca….

Abarai-san…no creo que ese sea la mejor manera de agarrar a su amiga…-akeno salio en defensa de rukia…..

…..quien eres?...

Oh…..un gusto kuchiki-san yo soy Akeno Himejima…reina..de rias gremory-sama..-akeno dio una revercia después de alejar un poco a renji….

¿?...-rukia al no entender lo que ella estaba hablando…miro a renji y el le dio con una mirada que luego se lo explica…

Ichigo….donde esta ichigo…?...-rukia vio en eso que todos con excepción de los que la estaban ayudando miraban el cielo….

Ya veo…ichigo sigue adentro….con tantos shinigamis de nivel capitán…seria fácil romper esa cosa…..ya veo…ellos están..esperando su decisión…..-en eso en lo que rukia estaba pensando…vio que esa cosa se empezaba a tener una rajadura que se hizo mas grande…

Imposible….esta…esta colapsando!?...que…que sucede?!.-yukio hablo mientras vio su creación estaba siendo destrozado….no tardo mucho mas en ver como esa cosas del cielo ya se destruyo por completo liberando una gran cantidad de viento y de poder….

Onii-sama…que….que crees que hagan ese chico con lo que escuchamos..?-rias hablo ya que …si ella estuviera en su lugar de ichigo….ella no sabría que hacer…..

No lo se rias….es un tema delicado…

¿silencio?..-todos prestaron atención ahora a la voz de ginjo quien salio del objeto volador….

Te enojaste mucho que usaras tu ban-kai para silenciarme?...que vas a hacer..? vas a esconderte de la realidad una vez mas

Silencio….eso lo falle apropositio….lo que quise decir fue para ishida….

"no lo escuches kurosaki"!mis huevos¡….silencio!...metete en tus propios problemas….tambien pensé que lo que me dijo ukitake-san..fue raro…

Como dices!?...

Pero no lo creía creer no quería sospechar de ukitake-san….es por eso que empuje ese pensamiento a lo mas profundo de mi mente…,pero me di cuenta de algo….me pregunte a mi mismo por que era sospechoso ukitake-san…?...ukitake-san es mucho mas inteligente que yo…..si el hubiera querido deshacerse de mi….lo habría echo de una manera en la que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta…..pero ukitake-san me dio la insignia a pesar de eso…..y pronto comprendí que eso no tenia uso….creo que ukitake-san me dejo darme cuenta de eso..aproposito…..para que elijiera….

Que dices?...dejar que te des cuente no teda muchas obsiones….

Ya elegi…..-todos los prensetes estaban atentos a lo que iba a decidir ichigo..incluso rias…y los demonios…

Elijo.. el camino de proteger a otros….queria poder para siempre proteger..a todas clases de personas…todo el tiempo… cuando perdi mis podres….recorde ese sentimiento..rukia medio el poder que deseaba para proteger a la gente….todos me ayudar a recuperar el poder que perdi…es por eso que los protegeré y luchare contigo….

Tch…..aqui van las negociaciones…..no me queda de otro….no quería matarte…..pero…..!BAN-KAI!...-en eso una gran cantidad de energía fue liberada por ginjo….que dejo a los demonios con gran temor…..bueno solo a los que no tenían mucho conocimiento sobre las luchas….

Es cierto se me había olvidado….tambieres un shinigami sustituto…

Si…pero también….hay que debes recordar como dije..nosotros quienes fuimos atacados par hollow antes de nacer…dentro de mi también…hay poderes de hollow…

Es cierto?...-ichigo agito su espada…para que la sorpresa de todos en ese lugar…se hiciera mas grande con tan solo agitar su espada…ichigo fue capaz de provocar una ráfaga de viento. Muy fuerte…

t-t-tanto poder solo por agitar su espada?-rias hablo ya que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…..

"si tuviera que ponerlo en una clasificación de poderes ese chico…estaría a la par con varios dioses…".-sirzechs pensó ya que el pudo sentir que ichigo no estaba usando todo su poder…..en ese momento…..

…..nii-sama adonde vas?...-rukia hablo ya que su hermano se estaba marchando del lugar del enfrentamiento…

Volvemos a la sociedad de almas…..lo olvidaste rukia?...vinimos a ver la elección de kurosaki ichigo…..

La siciedad de almas sabia que cuando el siguiente shinigami sustituto apareciera ginjo tarde o temprano pondría sus ojos en el…y cuando eso sucedira usaríamos a ese shinigami sustituto para encontra a ginjo..antes para eliminarlo en el momento necesario…todos los capitanes compartieron esa decision…pero la relación que tuvimos con ese shinigami sustito cambio a la sociedad de almas….compartimos nuestro poder con aquel a quien teníamos que matar…enviamos a capitanes para que cual era su decisión….en lugar de matarlo….

Kuchiki…recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando te enteraste de que monitoriamos a kurosaki…..

…..tenias razón…..kurosaki ichigo sabia la verdad e hizo su elccion…..esa elección fue la misma del kurosaki ichigo que tu conocias y el que kurosaki ichigo en el que creías….

Me alegra que el siguiente shinigami sustituto después de ginjo sea un hombre como el…..

"tiene razón ichigo no cambio nada desde el inicio…el hombre cuya fuerte voluntad pudo cambiar la regidez de la sociedad de almas en mas de 1000 años…..ichigo!".-rukia pensó

Rias al escuchar como hablaban de una ichigo…sintió como un deseo de conocer mas a ichigo…..sentimiente que fue compartido por todos los de su nobleza…..

Sirzechs-sama…..ese chico…..

Asi es grayfia….es como verlo a esos "dos" cuando estaban en su mejor gloria….

Ya veo….

Buchou?..-akeno hablo ya que su presidenta estaba absorbida en lo que sucede ahora mismo…..

Yo….no es nada akeno no te preocupes….es solo que ver como ese chico tiene tanto poder….a ese edad….me hace sentir menos de lo que soy…..

Buchou…-tanto kiba y koneko…..hablaron…..pero ese sentimiento fue era algo que ellos tenían…ellos saben que son fuertes…pero no llegan ni al nivel en el cual se encuentra actualmente ichigo…..ver como ambos contendientes se atacaban…..sin ninguna comteplacion…hizo que ese sentimiento creciera mas….

Hmmp…-ichigo acelero su paso para asi crear mas de una ilusión para atacar a ginjo….

"están veloz como Souji….no….talvez mas…"

Ver como cada copia lanzaba su ataque hacia ginjo…y verlo a el detenerlo los hizo pensar que ese tipo que tenia esa nueva apariencia era también muy poderoso…pero ver como ya uno de los ataques surtio efecto en su espalda….

i-increible!...-rias esta mas que sorprendida…ella ya quería que esta pelea termine para hablar con ichigo…

haaaa…..-ichigo lanzo una Gentsuga tensho negro hacia ginjo quien este hizo lo mismo…..ver como ambos ataques se denegaban entre si…

b-buchou…ese no era…su….

No…no lo era tiene el mismo color…..y densidad…..pero no es el poder que yo poseo akeno….

"que sucede….yo tenia planeado elinimar a los shinigamis que me traicionaron…y espera que tu ichigo estuvieras en contra…no vas a decirme eso?...esa mirada en sus ojos….es la de alguien tratando de entenderme y ponerse…en mi lugar…pero también al mismo tiempo….rechasas todo lo que soy….."

ICHIGO!.-ginjo estaba preparando su cero…para disparar en contra de ichigo….pero ve como debajo de el había unas personas que el no conocía…..verlos tan cerca….le hizo cusar una idea en su mente…..!si bas a protegerlos entonces hazlo!..ginjo lanzo su cero a la locación en la que estaba rias y los miembros de su nobleza….ya que esta por estar tan impresionada por la lucha frente a ella se separo un poco de los demás…pero ese tramo basto para que ginjo la tendría en la vista para que la atacara..todos al notar que la chica estaba en peligro fueron a su ayuda….pero…

Buchou!..tanto akeno como los demás se pusieron delante de su presidenta para intentar protegerla…pero ellos sabían que no podían hacer nada contra ese ataque…..ellos sabían que era su fin…..rias…se sentía estúpida por no prestar atención…ya que por su estupidez sus amigos-siervos…estaban en peligro de muerte….

¡!...-ichigo al notar eso uso su velocidad para poder ponerse delante de ellos cosa que los sorprendio…..

Que!?...todos trataron de argumentar algo pero el ataque de ginjo…no les dejo…sirzechs espero lo peor….pero…ver como ichigo extendia su mano para parar el ataque de ginjo hizo que el se tranquilize….

Se encuentran bien?...-ichigo pregunto sin mirar a los que ahora el había protegido….

Que…..que sucedió?...todos los miembros de la nobleza de rias e incluso ella estaban desorientados…

Rias!..te encuentras bien?!-sirzechs no tardo en ir a ver como se encontraba su hermana…..y también los miembros de su nobleza…

h-hai…onii-sama….pero que….. que fue lo que sucedió?...

gracias por proteger a rias-sama…ver como grayfia le dio las gracias al chico delante de ella….le hizo entender todo el los protejio….ver como el le sonreía a grayfia hizo que rias tuviera un rubor en sus mejillas…..esa sonrisa le dijo mucho mas….era como" No tiene por que darme las gracias…"

…..m-muchas gracias…por…..-rias trato de hablar pero no puedo ya que ichigo de un momento a otro ichigo desaparecio….volviendo al mismo lugar donde estaba antes…

Ven!...kurosaki…..acabemos esto…-ginjo reto a ichigo pero esta solo lo miro como antes…ichigo alzo su zanpakuto….y de un momento a otro el ataco a ginjo dándole un corte en el pecho…haciendo que esta caiga al suelo…..fuertemente…..

Aquí vienen!...kiba grito alarmando ya que a la velocidad que ellos desendian…era peligroso…..

Grayfia…..

Hai….sirzechs-sama….ovedesiendo a su rey grayfia creo un campo mágico para proteger a rias y los demás del impacto….cosa que no se hizo esperar….fue un golpe muy fuerte de parte de ambos…..provoco un leve temblor….

….hmp!...ginjo incremento su poder cuando cayo al suelo para asi atacar a ichigo…pero ichigo también hizo lo mismo….ambos poderes estaban a la par…pero eso termino cuadno nuevamente ambos chocaron sus zanpakuto…solo para ver como la de ginjo terminaba siendo destrozada…

Huaggg….mm….."ichigo….dime si nuestros lugares hubieran cambiado…dime ichigo…si tu hubieras llegado antes…que crees que hubiera pasado…te hubieras convertido en lo que soy yo?".-fue el pensamiento de ginjo mientras…..este de desplomaba…por la herida que tenia…

….el esta muerto?...-ichigo escuho… la voz que se acercaba mas a el…y noto que era la joven que ella salvo…

Si….esta muerto..-ichigo respondio por inercia….

y-ya veo….

Y usted es ¿?...

Ah…es cierto donde están mis modales…mi nombre es Rias Gremory….un gusto conocerte…

Digo lo mismo aunque hubiera querido que fue era en otras condiciones….pero que se le va a hacer…mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo…un gusto…..


End file.
